Lithium
by Truly Hopeless
Summary: Song fic. Alternate Universe. One-shot. What I think should have happened in the cave when Kate went back to get the desk.


Author's Note: Hey, this going to be my first (and probably last) song fic. It's going to be set to the song Lithium by Evanesence. This is what I feel should have happened to S.Q. at the end of the second book, because I really hated that they left him behind. This is going to be seen in S.Q.'s point of view. This has no relation to my Alice in Wonderland crossover story. (Yet.) I'm rating this T to be on the safe side, for angst and what-not. And do you remember what Kate said in the book about not staying in the cave too long because S.Q. looked like he wanted to throttle her? Well, there's the other reason this story is rated T. Don't worry, no one dies in this story, otherwise it would be Angst/Tragedy and I probably would have used a different song. Okay, now it's time for me to turn Taylor Swift off and begin the story.

* * *

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

He betrayed me. I trusted him and he betrayed me. There I was, my wrists chained. It did hurt. Why did I fall for that? Mr. Curtain was right. He was just using me as a way to escape. A tear fell down my face. Mr. Curtain wasn't going to be happy that I let his brother and the children escape.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

A movement at the mouth of the cave caught my attention. Kate was going toward the desk. She took a screwdriver from her bucket and bent down toward the desk and started removing the legs. Mr. Benedict must have fallen asleep again. And she was going to use the desk as a stretcher.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Kate looked up at me. She looked away almost immediately. I didn't know what was wrong with me. All I knew was that I wanted to put my hands around her neck and shake her, hurt her, let her know how much dammage had been done when her leader betrayed me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

With difficulty, I inched toward her. She was still busy removing the last leg of the desk so she didn't see me coming. I put my arms around her waist and I squeezed her very tightly. She gasped and tried to get away from me. I just held on tighter and said through gritted teeth, "You're not escaping me this time, Weatherall."

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Kate looked up at me, there were tears in her eyes now. "S.Q., please," she gasped. And in that moment, any desire to kill her disappeared. I let go of her, and started crying again. I couldn't kill her. No matter how badly hurt I was about Mr. Benedict tricking me, I didn't have the guts to hurt her.

Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I was startled to find that Kate was still beside me. She moved a bit closer and, to my shock, started hugging me. I had never been hugged before. I might have before I went to the Institute, but I didn't remember anything past that. I hugged her back. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Kate," I said in her ear.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

And suddenly my wrists were free of those dreadful chains. I realized that Kate still had the key with her from when she and the other children escaped. She took her screwdriver and finished removing the leg from the desk. Then she turned back to me and grabbed my hand. "Come with us, S.Q., every thing will be alright," she said. I only hesitated for only a moment. Kate just released me. And she was offering me, judging from the hug that I would probably never have received from Mr. Curtain, or Jackson, a better life. Was it the right choice though? I looked in her eyes. I knew she was telling the truth, things would be better. And besides, she and the others would need help getting Mr. Benedict out of here if he was still unconscious. I nodded and moved forward to help her carry the heavy top part of the desk outside of the cave.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.

Reynard, George and Constance were outside with a sleeping Mr. Benedict on the ground. "What's he doing here?"asked George.

"She couldn't leave him," said Constance. We all heaved Mr. Benedict onto the stretcher and we took off. We found Milligan, Kate's father, and continued on. Things got easier when Mr. Benedict woke up and we made it to the ship and we escaped the island.

Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

A few hours later, when we were far away from Mr. Curtain, Kate found me sitting on the floor and hugged me again. I had indeed made the right choice and I never regretted it.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? LET ME KNOW! PEACE OUT!


End file.
